Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) is a free-standing NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Research Center dedicated to research and training, with the mission of changing and setting the standards of treatment, prevention and control of cancer through inpatient and outpatient care. MSKCC's research programs are grouped into three categories: Basic Research (Regulation of Cell Behavior, Developmental and Stem Cell Biology, Genomic Integrity, and Molecular Structure); Bridge Research (Cancer Biology and Experimental Pathology, Experimental Therapeutics, Immunology and Transplantation, and Imaging and Radiation Sciences); and Patient-Oriented Research (Clinical Research and Survivorship, Outcomes and Risk). The programs are designed to optimize the use of a large patient population and an extensive, multi-disciplinary staff of clinical and laboratory-based investigators and to encourage the application of discoveries in the basic sciences in a way that advances the prevention, detection, diagnosis, and treatment of many forms of cancer. Scientific work in the 10 research programs depends on services provided by 34 core facilities. We are requesting funding from the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) for 21 of these core facilities. During the next five years, MSKCC will continue to enlarge its clinical and research facilities and its research and training programs in key research areas. Support is requested to provide developmental funding for the laboratories of new investigators recruited in research areas aligned with the Center's strategic vision, to support cross-disciplinary pilot projects in population science research, and to support the core facilities.